Passion Play Tile
The Passion Play Tile is a major cultural and religious play, which every five years in open-air theater The Maze in Venlo is performed. Content * 1 The passion play * 2 Passiespelen Tile ** 2.1 1931-1932-1935 ** 2.2 1940 ** 2.3 1946 ** 2.4 1950-1955-1960 ** 2.5 1967 ** 2.6 1971-1973 ** 2.7 1975-1980-1985-1990-1995 ** 2.8 2000-2005 ** 2.9 2010 * 3 Intangible heritage * 4 External link Passion Play Edit By Roman Catholics is around Easter sometimes a passion play staged. This is a kind of theatrical performance of the Passion of Jesus Christ, before and during thecrucifixion . Usually the players are local amateurs who often join for years with their entire family. In the Netherlands, the Passion Play every five years staged in Venlo. The passion play was originally one from the Middle Ages dating mystery game . These games were played in the vernacular popular form of ecclesiastical celebrations around Good Friday and Easter. The use continued into the 16th century . In the 17th century the tradition alive again, first in German Oberammergau and later in other European countries such as Austria, France, Belgium. In the Netherlands the passion play in comparison with the surrounding countries started late: from 1931 staged the passion play in Venlo. Passion Play Tile [ edit ] In 1926, the inaugural meeting of the Tegelse Outdoor Games took place in The Golden Mountain Inn . Between 1927 and 1930 were successively performed: * 1927 - St. Francis Game of Father Justin Janssen * 1928 - Eva's Dream Felix Rutten, author of Sittard * 1929 - Big Schouwtoneel of World of Pedro Calderon de la Barca * 1930 - Youssouf Felix Rutten Since 1931 in the open-air theater The Maze in Venlo staged the passion play. It was intended that the games were staged every five years, but due to various circumstances that often do not succeed. Only since 1975 the passion plays are consistently performed every five years. The most recent racing season was 2010, when the 19th series of performances was staged. edit The first Tegelse passion plays are written by Father Anton van Delft from the Brabant Sint Anthonis , who had already written several biblical play. The day of the premiere begins with a Eucharistic celebration at The Maze, a tradition which is still honored. The performances are accompanied with Gregorian music . In 1932, a second and in 1935 brought a third series of performances with the same text and music. 1940 [ edit ] Despite the outbreak of the Second World War , the fourth series of performances played in 1940. The new text was written by Father Jacques Schreurs. By Victor Vermin Maastricht written music was performed by the orchestra Tiles Mignon (later Tegelse Symphony Orchestra) led by Jacques Penninx. 1946 [ edit ] Because of World War II, the fifth series of performances a year later, again with the text of Father Jacques Schreurs, but with new music born in Baexem and Amsterdam active composer Hubert Cuypers, again played by the orchestra Tiles Mignon led by Jacques Penninx. One of the ideas is visited by Queen Wilhelmina and total passion games attracted 115,000 visitors this year. edit The sixth series of performances, with the same text and music, will be accompanied by music from the Maastricht Municipal Orchestra, the predecessor of the Limburg Symphony Orchestra , with vocals by the Tiles boys' choir. The direction is provided by Andre Thijssen. Among the 150,000 visitors were kings of the British colony of the Gold Coast . The performances of 1955 (7th series) have the same text and music as the passion play 1950 and attract 160,000 spectators, the largest attendance in the history of the Tegelse passion play. The 8th series 1960 has the same text and music and attracts 155,000 spectators. Because of bad weather during this edition is decided for the next play to build a roof for the outdoor theater. 1967 [ edit ] It is not possible to get off the roof for about 4,500 seats on the 9th time and passion plays are therefore held two years later in 1967. The priest text used since 1940 Jacques Schreurs is slightly modified. Director André Thijssen is assisted by Gabriel Beckers. The declining interest in Catholicism in the 60 cause an unexpected setback for the organization: the passion play only draw 60,000 visitors. Along with the high cost of roofing this brings the Foundation Passion Play in financial difficulties. Edit After initial doubts whether the passion plays are still meaningful, is to keep the passion play for Tile still decided to spend a modest series of performances under the direction of Gabriel Beckers from. The text of Father Schreurs was modified and significantly shortened. The 10th series passiepelen in 1971, attracts 15,000 visitors. Two years later in 1973 under the direction of Hubert Thissen conducted the 11th series of performances, in which the number of visitors for the first time since 1960, rising again. edit The 12th series of 15 performances under the direction of Har Huys, with by Father Schreurs itself modernized text. In the same year he dies. The 1975 Passion Play attract 28,000 visitors. The 13th series of 15 performances in 1980, again under the direction of Har Huys, who make some changes to the text, attracts 42,000 visitors. 1985 The Passion Play directed by Pierre Driessen, who used the revised text of Father Schreurs 1975. In this 14th series be 22 performances. The 15th 1990 series is directed by Pierre Driessen. In this year visitQueen Beatrix of the Passion Play. The 16th series in 1995 under the direction of Richard Den Dulk attracts 64,000 visitors. Edit The 17th series of performances led by the film director born in Venlo Are Verbong , along with co-directors Marieke van Leeuwen , who rewrote the text, and Jacqueline Knoops. The game was radically modernized so the passion play more feminine and more humane, but also more colorful and spectacular put down. The passion play that year drew about 60,000 spectators. In 2005 the 18th series of performances place, with about 500 players and directed by Pierre Driessen. The drama text was written by Kusters. The 22 performances took place between May 22 and September 11, 2005 and attracted more than 34,000 visitors. 2010 [ edit ] The 19th series of performances began with the premiere on Sunday, May 16th, 2010 and ended on Sunday, September 12th, 2010. Some 46,000 visitors attended this edition, 12,000 more than in 2005. Director Cees Rullens used at this year again the text of Kusters, which was modified in some respects. The decor was designed by Cor van Leipsig, was the specially composed music for this edition of the hand of Nard Reijnders. On May 16, the premiere of the 19th edition was attended by Queen Beatrix . The play received rave reviews among others Dagblad de Limburger 1 and the website Catholic Netherlands. 2 Intangible heritage [ edit ] On Sunday, January 5th, 2014 was the Dutch Centre for Popular Culture and intangible heritage known that the Tegelse Passion plays are recognized as intangible heritage . Category:History of Venlo Category:Christian Art Category:Dutch play Category:Theatre in Limburg (Netherlands) Category:Event in Venlo